Mi Tierra y Mi Cielo
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Creo que fue el primer Fict de CCS que escribi, siempre odie el titulo... Lo que pasa por la cabeza de Syaoran cuando estan peleando con Eriol...


**Mi Tierra y mi Cielo**

Mi tierra y mi cielo. Eso es lo que significas para mí, pero sé que hay algo en mi corazón que me impide decírtelo de frente. Eres la única razón por la que me despierto en las mañanas. Aunque por lo general no sé cuando es que me dormí, porque tu presencia en mi mente y en mi corazón llena mis noches de insomnio.

A veces me pregunto como es que podía vivir sin ti, pero luego una voz en mi cabeza me hace recordar que eso no era vida. Sin tus ojos, sin tu sonrisa... sin tu amistad. Si no fuera tan obstinado hubiéramos sido amigos antes. Pero mi deseo de ser el mejor, de hacer que todos estuvieran orgullosos de mí, me impedía eso.

¿Quieres saber como empezó¿Quieres saber cuando comencé a amarte? La verdad te daría una respuesta muy vaga, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé. Solo sé que un día apareciste en mi mente, fueron simplemente unos segundos, luego fue media hora, luego fueron seis hora y al final, llego un momento en el que estuviste siempre en mi mente. Tarde un tiempo en entender que estas en mi mente porque te llevo como forjada a mi corazón. Creo que lo estas desde el día que nací, pero mi orgullo y mi idiotez me impidieron darme cuenta de eso.

El segundo problema fue que estabas enamorada de otra persona. Y lo que lo hacia peor es que esa persona es mil veces mejor que yo. Seguro que la vida lo creo para que sea tu alma gemela y yo viva en la soledad eterna.

Pero llego el momento que cuando confesaste tus sentimientos por esa persona él te dijo que no los correspondía. Ese día hubiera dado lo que sea para que no estuvieras triste. Lo hubiera obligado a amarte. Ese día creo que fue el que comprendí que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas, porque ese mismo día no me importo que estuvieras o no conmigo, solo me importo que fueras feliz. Esa es la más grande cualidad del amor, entregar todo para que la otra persona este feliz.

Y ahora estamos en el juicio final, tu intentando con todas tus fuerzas hacer que nadie caiga en un sueño eterno. Y yo, también con todas mis fuerzas, intentando permanecer despierto. Y veo el empeño, la fuerza, el poder que pones para que los que amas no sufran. Y me doy cuenta que tu poder no es suficiente, que el poder que te entregaron tus guardianes no es suficiente. Y sé que es mi momento de ayudar. Con todas mis fuerzas me levanto y me acerco a ti.

- Te ayudare- te digo cuando pongo mis manos junto con las tuyas y entrego todo mi poder.

Sé que tu estás consiente de que eso hará que yo también caiga en el hechizo, pero mis acciones hacen que te des cuenta que nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Es en ese momento que aceptas mi ayuda, es en ese momento en el que el poder es suficiente es cuando lo logramos.

Él que nos hizo sufrir tanto dice que ahora todo se termino, y es ahí cuando volteas, es ahí cuando comienzas a ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Es ahí cuando miro tus ojos.

¿Sabes lo que son para mí tus ojos? Son dos esmeraldas perfectas que a su vez hacen de puertas a tu alma. Dos piscinas de jade infinito que me demuestran cuando estas feliz, cuando estas triste, cuando estas enfada. Mi color favorito es en el cual se transforman cuando estas orgullosa de haber logrado tu objetivo, porque peleaste con todas tus fuerzas.

Ahora es que me doy cuenta que no puedo esperar más, ahora es que me doy cuenta que me dolerá cuando me digas que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que por el bien de nuestra amistad, debes saber esta verdad.

- Sakura... yo... yo

* * *

Notas: 

Si quieren saber cuando transcurre todo esto es en la pelea final contra Eriol. Esta en el punto de vista de Syaoran y viene a ser sus sentimientos por Sakura. Y si es ahí donde termina. Tal vez haga uno desde el punto de vista de Sakura...

De todos modos, gracias por leer...

See you soon

Scarlet Leonhart

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_21/04/2001_


End file.
